One Night Stand
by TB Eric - Sookie always85
Summary: What if a one night stand is a life changing event for Eric Northman and Sookie Stackhouse
1. Chapter 1

One Night Stand Chapter 1: The Night

Here I am at the bar and the bartender and friend Eric Northman working tonight. I notice he seen me and give me that smirk I know so well of.

"Why Sookie Stackhouse, what are you doing here dress so sexy?"

I replied, "Eric, Bill dumped me last night so I wanted to celebrate freedom. Now I want a Gin and Tonic and keep the shots coming."

After about an hour of drinking I noticed my drinks are starting to affect me. I was about to fall on the floor, but Eric catch me before my butt hit the floor.

Eric said, "Sookie I think I need to get you home before something bad happen to you."

I shook my head yes and Eric told his boss he was getting out early.

Eric put me in his blood red corvette he was about to shut the door, but I stop him.

"What Sookie?" Eric said.

I grab Eric's hand and start placing it up my skirt and said, "I want to go home with you tonight. Take me to your house. Can I be yours for one night? What do you said to that Mr. Viking?"

Eric shut the door and walks to the driver side and finally got into the car. I look at Eric and grab his face and kissed him. I was about to jump into his lap and was planning to ride him like Seabiscuits like my friend Tara said. Eric pulls me away and gave me his famous smirk and said, "Save it for when we get to my house."

When we got to his apartment, our clothes were going everywhere. Eric unzip my dress and look at me in my underwear said, "You are the most beautiful thing I ever seen."

I unbutton his black shirt and pull it off in the hallway. Eric told me to wrap my legs around him so he can open the bedroom door.

Eric put me on the bed and said, "Sookie, you sure about this. I mean after we have sex no regrets."

I look deep into Eric eyes and said, "No regrets. I think I have always wanted you even when I was with Bill."

Eric went and got a condom. I laugh at him and said, "Better safe than sorry Mr. Northman."

Next thing I heard was the unzipping of Eric's pants. Eric got on top and me and said, "No Regret."

Eric places his gracious plenty into me and started thrusting into me.

"O My Sookie, you are so tight. This is right. This is the best. "Eric kept telling me over and over till I heard Eric scream in a totally different language. I wanted to ask Eric what he said, but I didn't want to kill the mood.

Eric started kissing my neck with his weight on me and told me "You were amazing."

We fell asleep.

I woke up at 6 AM and got dress. I came back into the bedroom to look at Eric and laugh.

Eric was sleeping on his stomach with no sheets. I notice that Eric has a strawberry colored birthmark on his left butt cheek. It is a cute birthmark. I decide to kiss his birthmark and I did. Eric didn't move.

I grab a piece of paper and wrote this.

Thanks for Last Night

-S

I put the paper into his hand and slowly walk out of Eric's apartment and out of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks You Kelpie's Korner for this chapter. Check out her wordpress .com. she got an amazing Fanfiction story entitled Already Marriage.

One Night Stand Chapter 2: Back to the Bar

Well, after having sex with Eric I wanted to ask him. if he wants us to be a couple. However I was too late. I got the courage to ask, he was all over Nora Gainsborough at the bar.

I felt hurt that Eric had move on with his life. I put it in my head that what Eric and I had was just a one time thing and will not happen ever again.

So the next day when Bill called me, wanting to give us another chance, so I said yes.

Two months into our relationship I found out I was pregnant. But the kicker was, I didn't know who my child's father was. There was a chance it would belong to Eric.

When I told Bill I was pregnant, he was not all that happy about it.

Bill was not happy about this baby. He kept going on and on about that we were too early into a relationship to have a child and that we should work on us as a couple and not a family.

So, in my second trimester, I wasn't at all surprised to find out that Bill was still the same old cheating bastard he used to be. However, I wasn't going to be the same pushover Sookie. So I kicked his ass to the curb and left

When I asked my big sister Pam if I could move in with her and her girlfriend Miriam, they welcomed me with open arms.

I told Pam everything, which included me having sex with Eric.

"Sookie, you have sex with Eric as in Eric Northman!" Pam asked incredulously.

I told Pam, "Yes Pam, I had sex with Eric Northman. He was seriously the best sex I EVER had. "

Pam asked, "Have you told Eric about the baby? "

"No, I'm scared because we were just a fling in the night. I had an itch for him and I got him to scratch it. What if he with Nora? What if the baby is Bill? I had sex with two guys in a two weeks period. "

My sister never judged me for having sex with two guys back to back. However, my mother would tell me that she didn't raise her daughter to be a slut.

After having my baby,my beautiful daughter I was watching as they gave her a bath when I noticed something.

There, on her adorable left butt cheek, was a strawberry colored birthmark-just like her Daddy, both of them, at least in my eyes.

When the nurse was changing my daughter's diaper I stopped them and bent over, pressing a kiss to her birthmark just like I'd done to Eric. There was no doubt that Eric was her father.

"Miss Stackhouse."

I replied, "Northman. Yes?"

The nurse said, "Excuse me, Miss Stackhouse, I was asking about Baby Girl Stackhouse's information."

I wanted to name her something that meant something to Eric and me.

"Her name is Adele Margareta Northman and her father is Eric Northman.

I name her after our grandmothers.

When I finally got to bring Addie home, Pam told me it is about time for Eric to know about his daughter.

Addie was 3 months old and she was starting to look like Eric more every day.

I picked up my daughter and gave her a big kiss "I'm going to talk to Daddy for you and then we can try to be a family."

When I got to the bar I hadn't stepped foot in for over a year, the doorman Bobby Burnham saw noticed me. He looked surprised to see me, soI went and hug him. He said, "Sookie, Eric will be happy to see you."

"Is he here, Bobby? I need to talk to him. It's very important that I talk to him about something."

When I got into the bar I saw him. Eric was wearing the same black outfit that I peeled off of him that special night we made Addie.

When Eric saw me his eyes got big and he ran to me pulling me into a tight hug.

He smiled at me, the same smile Addie would flash after her nap.

Eric said, "What happened after you left? You went back to Bill? Let me buy you a drink Gin and Tonic, right?"

I told Eric, "No, I want a diet coke please. I am driving and I've got something else going on. When you get a break Eric I need to talk to you about something."

I waited to talk to Eric and about two hours later, drinking diet cokes after diet coke, Eric got his break.

Eric went to the couch and I followed. I grabbed his hand and said, "We need to talk about what happened between us that night last year."


End file.
